<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by Hopefulwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737881">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter'>Hopefulwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Unrequited Love, teen reddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to have one last hurrah before they go off to college Richie takes Eddie out to see the carnival a town over. It’s just them, in a bubble of his own making, and if this is the last time he gets to see Eddie so happy he might just have to make a special place in his mind for this moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry it’s been so long! I’ve really missed writing, and I hope you’re all doing okay with all that’s going on! This has been sitting for a few months, along with a few others, so expect those and some of the many ideas I have to write to be posted as soon as I can.</p><p>I hope you like it, and more importantly, stay safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>Ever since the carnival had rolled into town Richie knew he had to take Eddie. </p><p>They only had a few months until they went off on their own, to college or just anything other than Derry. It was kind of a last hurrah of sorts, and something Richie would hold onto in his memories. They hadn’t been able to spend as much time together as they used to, so Richie had to make the most of the time he and Eddie had left in Derry, before Eddie went off to find new friends, better friends in a new town, a new state. He shook off the thoughts as he biked over to Eddie's place, dismounting and leaving the worn bicycle on the lawn. </p><p>He picked up some small pebbles, throwing them at Eddies window, catching his attention as he unlatched the abused window and poked his head out to look at Richie, his face irritated from being interrupted from what he'd been doing. “Whats up Trashmouth? I thought you were doing homework,” he said in a stage whisper, trying not to alert his mother. </p><p>“Well I lied,” Richie grinned. “Get your shit, cause I’m taking you out for a while.”</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes, grabbing his hoodie and slipping his sneakers on, and just for safety he brought his backpack too. He throws it down to Richie, then descends down the all to dangerous drainage pipe. “You’d better have a good reason for dragging me out,” Eddie snarks, grabbing his own bike, and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t you worry Spaghetti, you're gonna love it,” Richie reassures, mounting his bike and peddling with gangly legs the route to the carnival, Eddie by his side, not at all comforted by Richies words.</p><p>Eddie gets a sinking dread at the sound of screams and bright lights, but Richie looks back at him with such glee that his anxiety gets pushed down for now. He knew the carnival had come to their little town, he couldn't avoid his classmates' chatter about it. But he had purposefully ignored anything about it, just the thought of one of his friends pushing him onto the tall rides making his stomach swoop. “Where’s the guys? Surely they’d wanna come too?” Eddie questions, the thought of going to the carnival with Richie alone, like a date, wasn’t one that he wanted to entertain. </p><p>“‘S just you and me Eds,” Richie smiles, his stomach all fluttery with the fact that he's going to be spending the night with just Eddie alone.</p><p>Eddie gulps but doesn't say anything, just giving his friend an unsure smile. </p><p>Richie and Eddie leave their bikes at the entrance, locking them both up. Richie pays for them both at the booth, Eddie arguing that he can pay for himself, but Richie hands the balding guy inside a bill before Eddie can protest further, allowing them inside. “What do you wanna do first?” Richie asks him, the bright lights, noises and chatter making him rock on his feet, his ADHD not letting him decide what to do or where he wants to go the most.</p><p>“I wish you would’ve let me pay Rich,” Eddie sulks.</p><p>“I’m a gentleman, and I dragged you out here, so it's only right,” Richie points out, then gets distracted before Eddie can reply, enthusing over how good he is at the shooting games. Eddie rolls his eyes, but happily follows his friend.</p><p>Richie is pretty good at the game, and Eddie watches the way his tongue pokes out of his mouth in concentration as he shoots down the cans with a clatter, one after the other. Richie whoops when he wins, his eyes lighting up behind his glasses, and Eddie pats him on the back. “What do you want, kid?” The guy running the game asks, pointing to the stuffed animals.</p><p>“Your pick Eds,” Richie says, smiling.</p><p>“Uh, I’ll have the dog, please?” He says unsurely, gesturing to the one he wants. The man hands it to him, the soft thing looking like it needed a home more than the others. </p><p>It doesn't look like much but he rather likes the dog, even when people around them look at him funny. “Thanks Rich,” Eddie murmurs, tucking the floppy eared plush in the crook of his arm.</p><p>Richie grins, throwing an arm around his shoulder as he guides Eddie away from the booth. “It wasn’t too difficult out shooting kids so don't worry about it,” Richie waves him off. “What’re you gonna call it?” </p><p>“SHE is going to be called Lucky, because she’s lucky that she ended up with someone that’s going to treat her right,” Eddie says pointedly.</p><p>Richie snickers. Eddie really is something, and it's going to be tough to leave him behind. Whose he going to get riled and fired up then? Eddie is easy to mess with, but even easier to fall for, unfortunately for him.</p><p>“What do you wanna do next?”</p><p>They play some more games, and Richie touches him at almost every opportunity. On one occasion Richie told him he wasn’t doing something right, and literally grabbed his hand to guide him, and stepped away just as quickly, as if he hadn’t made Eddie completely flustered. They end up at a donut stand, both of them unable to resist the temptation of the smell of fresh donuts whafting towards them.</p><p>Richie groans, sugar coating his fingers and a warm donut on his tongue. “Waiting in lines so worth it for these babies,” he says around the treat, stuffing some more in his mouth.</p><p>Eddie wrinkles his nose at the display, eating his a lot more like a civilised human being, though he can't deny how nice it is. There's sugar gathering around Richies mouth, and he feels a great need to wipe it off, even though that would be a bit too weird to pass off. “You’ve got so much sugar around your mouth,” Eddie grimaces.</p><p>“Was saving it for your mom when she kisses me later, I know how much she likes sweet stuff,” Richie jokes, “and I’m super sweet anyway.”</p><p>“You’re like anything but sweet, Trashmouth,” Eddie insists, Richie just chortling as he makes a show of licking his lips to gather the sweetness there. Eddie punches him in the arm. </p><p>Once the donuts have been eaten and only their sugary remains are left Richie gets a mischievous expression on his face, looking to the roller coaster and then to Eddie, the boy digging his heels in. “No, I know what you’re thinking and there’s no way I’m going on that thing,” Eddie argues, rooting himself to the spot. </p><p>Richie tries to drag him by the arm. “C’mon Eds, I’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Fun?” Eddie bursts, incredulous. "Do you have any fucking idea how many people have got injured on a rollercoaster? Have died even? And you’re still seriously wanting me to go on that death trap?"</p><p>Richie puffs a frustrated breath, grabbing Eddies hand in his own and pulls him along to the line of the roller coaster, the other boy arguing about the multiple health risks and where his hand may or may not have been but he still lets Richie hold it all the way there.</p><p>“If I get hurt on this thing Richie, it's your fault,” Eddie states, “Jesus there must be so many germs on it too.”</p><p>“Live a little babes,” Richie grins, completely laid back, even though Eddie's heart jumps with the nickname. “You’re 17 and haven’t ever been on a roller coaster, so I need to fix that.”</p><p>“I’ve done plenty of exciting shit, I don’t need to go on a roller coaster,” Eddie says, even though he’s still standing in line.</p><p>“If you really don’t wanna go then we can go on the carousel or the teacups,” Richie smirks, his eyebrow raised in challenge, “how ‘bout the bumper cars?”</p><p>Eddie glares at him, but keeps hold of his hand. “Fuck off, I’m allowed to be worried about an untimely death for either of us by riding this thing.”</p><p>“Aw, you’re worried about me? How sweet,” Richie drawls, bumping shoulders as they move along the line. Closer and closer to Eddies personal hell.</p><p>“I take it back, I’m not worried about you and I never was,” Eddie retorts, his heart quickening as he realises that they’re the next in line.</p><p>Richie notices the anxiety emanating off of Eddie without even giving his friend a glance, so he squeezes his hand reassuringly. “I don’t know whether you’ll be tall enough to meet the height limit,” Richie points out, redirecting Eddie's focus to him for a minute, because he knows how much of an overthinker Eddie is.</p><p>Eddie is clutching onto Richies hand, trying to keep himself from running as they get strapped into the seat, Lucky stuffed under his arm. He closes his eyes, his heart rabbiting in his chest as he tries to calm himself down. He’s hamming it up to more than it is, he knows that. ‘But what if you’re not?’ a little nagging voice in the back of his head whispers to him, and he feels a thumb run patterns over his hands. Richie's eyes look at him comfortingly when his eyes open, and he gives him a shaky smile. </p><p>The seat shudders, and the ride starts moving, starting off slow and gaining speed at the bumps. His heart is in his throat when they come to a big incline. They steadily glide up it, and once they reach the top he feels like a deer caught in the headlights, such a steep drop to follow. Richie throws his arms up, bringing Eddie's hand up with him. Eddie sucks in a sharp breath as they drop, Richie grinning beside him.</p><p>His adrenaline has kicked in, such a rush, a bit like when he came face to face with Pennywise for the first time, but this time he feels like he actually enjoys it, Richie holding his hand tightly as the wind whooshes past his ears and blows through his hair. </p><p>He glances at Richie, an exhilarated smile on his face and his friend is looking right back at him. Before he can properly admire how his friend looks with his curly hair windswept and a happy grin on his face the ride comes to an abrupt halt, all too quick for him to gaze at his friend like he wants to. </p><p>His legs feel wobbly as he gets out of the ride and onto solid ground once more, Richie chuckling as he walks with a slight sway. Their hands are still linked, and Eddie holds it a lot softer than the death grip it had been previously. “See, that really wasn’t that bad, was it?” Richie points out, happiness settled over his face, a curl draped over his brow.</p><p>“I don’t know why I always let you drag me into this shit,” Eddie mopes, but he's not disagreeing with Richie. He’d never hear the end of it if he said one of Richies ideas was actually good.</p><p>“You love me pushing you out of your comfort zone,” Richie says, all self-assured. “Also, since you’ve just been on a roller coaster I think you’ll be fine on the Ferris Wheel, a nice romantic little excursion don’t you think Eds?” </p><p>And if Eddie gets a flush to his face at that he’ll never admit it. He agrees anyway, even though for his own heart's sake he probably shouldn't.</p><p>They get on the towering thing, and Eddie eyes the spots of rust but follows after Richie regardless, sitting next to each other. He splays his legs out like a cat when the wheel stirs back into motion, and Richie chortles at him, which earns him an angry middle finger. The asshole.</p><p>As Eddie takes a tentative look outside Richie finds himself watching him, the view could never be better than Eddie's face right now. He can’t admit out loud how captured he is by the way that the bright lights shine in Eddie's hazel eyes, the noise drowned out almost entirely. It’s just them, in a bubble of his own making, and if this is the last time he gets to see Eddie so happy he might just have to make a special place in his mind for this moment. </p><p>Eddie turns back to Richie, wanting to point something out but his words dry up in his throat as he catches his friend looking away as soon as Eddie's eyes are on him, looking decidedly guilty. “Were you- were you watching me?” Eddie asks hesitantly, but this might be the only chance he has to ask it if Richie was looking at him in the way he thought.</p><p>“Wha-no, why would i ever look at you?” Nice, Richie thinks sarcasticaly, good going Trashmouth, all those words and you said something as stupid as that. </p><p>“You were,” Eddie says triumphantly.</p><p>“I wasn't, your eyesight needs to be checked,” Richie responds, feeling a bit backed into a corner. Even if he can somehow get out of this situation Eddies never gonna let go of this.</p><p>“No matter what you say you were still staring at me. Am I just that interesting Trashmouth?” Eddie says, looking like he's won this conversation already.</p><p>Richie stays quiet, not wanting to give Eddie more opportunity to mock him. They were reaching the top slowly and the view was probably nice but Richie was staring blankly ahead of him, hoping Eddie would just drop it. “I'm not laughing at you Rich, I just wanna know,” Eddie says, rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers. And when Richie stays quiet he gathers his courage and says, “I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I was, making fun of you i mean.”</p><p>Richie’s brows draw as he twists his head to look at Eddie. Then it clicks, like a puzzle piece slotting into place. Eddie is saying, in his own way, that he feels the same. “Seriously? You're not like--?”</p><p>“Yeah, no bullshit, I've been crushing on you since like forever.” Now that he knows how he feels is returned he feels all too comfortable saying that, no matter how embarrassing it may be admitting he's been pining since he can remember.</p><p>“Oh my fuck, i carved R + E into the kissing bridge when i was 13, i’m totally gone for you Eds,” Richie breathes, totally up for telling Eddie all of the pent up major gay feelings he’s amassed over the years.</p><p>Eddies brows fly up. “It was you! Jesus christ I’ve had to awkwardly walk past that stupid carving for so long, and i thought about those inititals being ours all the fuckin’ time.”</p><p>Richie chuckles, his heart filling up in his chest. “I was uh- I was kinda serious that this could be a romantic thing, and it's real now.”</p><p>“I mean, this would be peak romantic if we had our first kiss up here don't you think?” Eddie says hesitantly, and he's glad for the sudden burst of confidence right now.</p><p>Richie grins until his cheeks hurt. “You trying to romance me Edward?” </p><p>“You bet I am,” Eddie grins back, his nose wrinkling and eyes sparkling the way Richie loves when he genuinely smiles like that.</p><p>Richie doesn't get a chance to snark something back to that, because he leans in before he can register it, kissing Eddie soundly on the lips. The noise of the carnival mutes itself in his ears in favor of putting his hand on the back of his hand on the other boy's neck, fingers brushing against the soft hairs at the back of his scalp, Lucky under Eddies arm all the while.</p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that’s it! Feel free to give kudos and I’ll love you if you give a comment for this too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>